Whip-Mistress
QueenDestructiion's twin sister and Dead Blood's lead infromant. Story Whip joined FFW around the same time her sister did. Of course, not a lot of people know why she realy even joined FFW or the Dead Blood guild. Appearance Whip has shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She has a tan complextion just like her sister. Her outfit looks like Ivy's from Soulcalibur 3, but instead of it being white it is black and it lacks the metal guantlet. She also has a pair of mini ring blade earrings. And like her sister she is around 6'6 and has a perfect hourglass figure. Personality Whip realy acts the way she dresses. She tends to very agressive and controling, and isn't afraid to threaten anyone for anything. She has a horrible habit of cursing so much that a sailor would blush at. She seems to hold men in the same regard as her sister, QueenDestruction, holds other female players. This is only because, Whip suffers from an extreme sister complex and doesn't want to lose her sister to any man. And like every member of Dead Blood she has psychotic tendencies while in battle. But, if she is fighting a male player everything will seem fine until the male manages to get in close and deliver a direct attack, causing her to become a scared and timid girl who just lashes out at anything that gets to close. The reason being is she feels a need to be in control in her fights against men and being hit by one takes that power away, frightning her. Pre-Cannon Whip's story is almost similar to that of her sisters. Except she joined FFW to stay close to her sister and joined Dead Blood for the same reasson. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Blade Ring Earrings- a pair of sharpened circle blades, that Whip rips out of her ears to cause her to bleed and uses them to cut her palms. Fiction Powers Soul Eater Black Blood- Gives Whip enchanced durability and regeneration. Deadman Wonderland Branch of Sin: Whip Wing- Whip manipulates her blood to take the form of whips that can deliver quick powerful blows and restrain her opponents. Deadman Wonderland Shiro's Branch of Sin- Creates of chain of hexagons that can slice through anything. Original Power Air Current Manipulation Whip can manipulat the current of air around her to increase her speed or that of her whips. Techniques/Magic Branch of Sin: Whip Wing- Whip rips out her earrings and creates two whips of blood to attack her opponents. Music Theme Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin Quotes "Men are worthless pieces of f***ing shit, that aren't worth my sister's time." "F****ing little shit! I'll......"(pretty much just about any possible combination of cursing you can imagine) (When hit by a guy in a fight) "No! Stay back!" "Keep away from me!" Trivia *Whip and her sister are the third pair of twins introduced in FFW. *Normaly refers to her sister as just 'Sister' or 'Highness'. Category:Dead Blood Category:Female Category:Players Category:Wind